


CS Smut Drabbles

by Captain2013Swan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, F/M, Fetish, Smut, cssmut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain2013Swan/pseuds/Captain2013Swan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of CS Smut one shots.  I'll take requests.  This is my first attempt at writing smut, so bare with me, guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> Emma reveals a fetish that she has had forever to Killian.

Emma paced nervously in the Captain's Quarters. She had something to tell Killian that she had never told anyone in her life, not even Neal. Killian walked in the room, his leather reflecting some of the light from the moon. He wasn't aware of her presence until he turned around and saw her standing a few feet away from him.  
"Christ! Swan! What are you doing here?" He knew what she was doing here. For the past few months, they had been on a wild sex spree. They couldn't get enough of each other. They never wanted their streak to end. They were almost on day 72 of sex at least once a day. And finally, Emma was ready to admit something.  
"I... came to tell you something." The worried look on her face caused Killian to drop all the groceries in his hand and run to her.  
"What's wrong? You can tell me anything, Swan." She looked at the ground. He used his fingers to draw his face back up to hers.  
"I have a confession to make." Killian's mind instantly went to the worst situations possible. She was dying, she wanted to break up with him, she was cheating on him...  
"What is it?" Her face grew red.  
"I have a certain... fetish." She looked up to him to see a confused face, "Do you know what a fetish is?" He shook his head and she laughed. His innocence offered her a bit of confidence to finish this.  
"A fetish... hmmm. Something that provokes arousal..." She grew even more red.  
"Oh." That was all he said, "So, you're my fetish?" Emma laughed.  
"No, I mean, I guess I could be. But, it's more of something that anyone can have a fetish of. And mine..." She ran her hands down his leather coat seductively, "is leather." He raised his eyebrow. Emma pulled her hands off him and stepped back shamefully. Killian laughed.  
"You must've had a hard time keeping off me on the beanstalk." He walked towards Emma and pulled her into a deep kiss. She was so relieved that he didn't think she was a freak.  
"You don't find me less attractive?" She pulled back breathlessly from the passionate kiss.  
"I just found out that my favorite thing on earth gets aroused by my third favorite thing on earth." Emma knit her eyebrows in confusion.  
"What's your second favorite thing?" He gave her a grin.  
"Why your boy of course." Emma made a disgusted look on her face.  
"Okay so your favorite thing makes you aroused, and your third favorite thing makes me aroused, and then Henry is between the two. Oh that is just gross. But just-" He crushed his lips against hers, eager to stop her rationalism. She slid her hands all over his jacket on the back and the front and then reached down to the lower places of his leather... particularly the front of his pants. He moaned against her mouth when her hand glazed over his stiffening cock. He went to take his jacket off, but paused.  
"Do you want me to leave the jacket on?" She shook her head.  
"No, I'm already aroused enough... If that's even possible." His tongue slid down her neck and she ripped off her jacket, followed by his. She was gasping and moaning the whole time. His fingers hooked into her pants and he drew them down her long and perfect legs. He pushed her against the wall and she hooked her leg around his waist, wanting friction in the right place. She could feel herself become wetter and wetter as he groaned and moaned against her. She couldn't take her shirt off fast enough. Once she was only in her bra, he used his hook to slowly unclasp it from behind her back. With the cool metal against her, she exhaled deeply as her nipples stiffened, she blamed it on the cold. Killian brought his tongue down against her and licked her nipple and around it, slowly running his teeth over it next. With his hook, he traced circles around her other nipple which left Emma slowly rocking her hips against his. She jumped up and hooked her other leg around him, which left her completely in his arms. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. Emma could feel the wanting in his pants against her stomach which led her to moan into him. He put her on the bed and straddled her waist, his pants still on. Emma reached up to undo them, but he stopped her. She grinned as she knew where this was going. Killian slid down the bed until his head was level with her thighs. He slowly placed kisses up her thigh until he got to her clit. Emma's back arched under him and she gasped and grabbed the sheets, trying to find leverage anywhere she could. Her hands found his hair and she ran her fingers through the locks repeatedly. His tongue moistened her already wet cunt as she moaned and bucked into his mouth. Her stomach was a tight coil that was about to snap as she was coming.   
"Killian! Yes! Oh, fuck!" He loved when she was so verbal during their sex. Sometimes it was in a closet within a span of five minutes, others it was at night when they could take their time with each other. Emma screamed when he inserted his finger into her. He grinned.  
"Like that, love? Just... like... that." With his prolonged annunciation, he added two more fingers and Emma gasped and moaned.  
"So... fucking... good." She panted as Killian could feel her start to tighten around him.  
"Come for me, Ems." Just at the use of that nickname, he felt her walls flutter around him and she moaned the loudest of this session yet. Just her sounds were enough to get Killian climbing to his climax, but it order for him to come he had to have Emma around his length. As Emma came down, Killian pulled his pants off and went to pull down his boxers, but Emma stopped him.  
"Let me?" He grinned and removed his hands, giving Emma the power. She smirked and palmed him through his boxers. He groaned and Emma inhaled. She loved the sounds he made during sex.   
"Bloody minx." Emma laughed, a purr-like sound. She stood up and walked behind Killian, pushing him onto the bed. He landed on his back and Emma straddled him, running her hands through his chest hair that she loved so much. When she reached his boxers, she slid down him and pulled them down his legs slowly and seductively. He groaned once more, causing Emma to shudder in pleasure. Tonight he would get a special treat... Emma drew her fingers up his leg, walking them until she reached his sack, taking him into her hand. He pushed his hips into the bed moaning. His eyes were closed so he didn't see Emma lean forward and take him into her mouth. He had to try his hardest to not buck into her mouth. She put her hands on the places that her mouth wouldn't reach as she tongued his length. He finally gave up and bucked into her mouth, but Emma only sucked harder. He groaned, feeling himself climbing and climbing. Maybe he was wrong; maybe he could come like this. He reached for something to hold and found Emma's hair, messy and already sex-ruffled; the way he liked it. She giggled and he could feel it on him which made him groan even more. He knew Emma liked his sounds, every time he made a sound she went harder and harder. Soon she was pumping her hands up and down him and sucking, he was going to come. Emma pulled back just as the last minute and licked him once more before crawling back up him, her hands dragging along. She reached for his nightstand and opened the top drawer, grabbing a condom.  
"You're a bloody wonder, you know that." He sounded out of breath and Emma loved that.  
"Yeah, I know." She laughed and kissed him, opening the package and rolling the condom onto his length. With the friction, Killian bucked and moaned. She started kissing him once she was done. He innocently ran his hands down her body, but when they got to her hips he tightened them and flipped her, so she was under him. She gasped from surprise, but Killian shut her up with a crushing kiss. She could feel his cock hardened and pressing against her thigh so she spread her legs. He groaned and teased her entrance with his tip.  
"Killian, please. Just fuck me already." He couldn't deny her requests when she talked like that, so he pushed into her, bottoming out at the first thrust. Emma's hands clawed at his back as she made sounds of complete and utter pleasure. He pulled out halfway and shoved back in. He could feel her heat around him and he was so close to coming.  
"Come with me, darling." She moaned as he pinched her clit to try and make her climax with him. He knew she was close again due to her jagged breaths. He thrust once more, causing him to fill the condom with his cum. He kept thrusting, more sharp now. Emma groaned as she came right after him. He fell down onto her, both of them gasping to catch their breaths. He was still inside her. Emma's hands went to his hair and she curled it in her fingers. He finally pulled out of her and rolled off. She missed his feeling already.  
"I will never get sick of this." Emma's head was on Killian's chest, her hands running through his hair.  
"Never. I love you, Killian."  
"I love you too, Ems." Emma purred at the nickname. He never used the nickname outside of sex, and it just made it all the more pleasing.  
Emma grinned; 73 days and counting.


	2. Magic and Doubles [Pt. 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding a spell, Emma shares a fantasy with Killian that she has been wanting for a while. [Expect a sequel to this one]

It'd been a fantasy of Emma's for a long time, but when she finally found a cloning spell in Regina's books, she approached Killian bashfully. They were at the dinner table, Henry was gone at Regina's for the night and Emma thought it would be the perfect time to quench her needs. Killian and Emma's sex life was spicy and enthralling. They were always coming up with new ways to keep things... interesting. That had been great when Killian first heard of sex toys.   
"Emma, you've been quiet. Is something bothering you?" It was true, she had been trying to come up with a way to approach the topic of her fantasy. A slight blush coated her cheeks as she looked up at him.  
"I... There's something I've been... Wanting." Because of the blush, Killian knew it was something that had to do with sex because she always became coy when talking about the subject. He grinned and walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
"Let's hear it. You always have good ideas." She looked to her feet as she suddenly couldn't form the words for what she wanted. She didn't want Killian to think she was a freak.  
"Emma, look at me." He put his fingers under her chin and drew her face up to his, "You can tell me anything. I promise you." She smiled and nodded.  
"I've always had this... Fantasy, per se." Killian could already feel himself hardening just at the thought of his Swan's prior fantasies.  
"And what might that be?"   
"Well... I- I found a cloning spell in Regina's books. I was wondering if maybe..." She trailed off and looked at him self consciously. He just grinned and pulled her closer.   
"You want to clone me, Swan? As long as you know how to get rid of it, I think having two hands will be pretty useful." Emma's heart raced with anticipation and excitement because he accepted it. Her eyes widened as she left all the dishes and dragged Killian into the bedroom.  
"Okay, okay." She grabbed the spell page and read it over. Killian was grinning as she held her hands out and said some words he didn't understand. He felt like he was being pulled, and everything went black until suddenly he saw himself standing next to him. A salacious grin crept to his face as he thought about what he could do to Emma with two of him. He looked over and saw her staring at the both of them, he could practically see her thighs clenching. He stalked towards her, his double in tow, and kissed her. She at first was stunned, but then became passionate and opened her mouth for more. A moan escaped her mouth as Killian clone put his hand and hook under her shirt from behind her. They found their way to her breasts and slowly pulled the cups of her bra away as he toyed with her hardening nipples. She moaned again and decided that everyone was wearing too much clothing. She quickly worked on the buttons of Killian's shirt as he played with the buttons of her jeans. When he got them undone and plunged a hand into her tight jeans, she groaned and bucked into his hand.  
"Gods, Emma. You're already soaking for me. For us." She whimpered as he pulled his hand out to push down her jeans. She got his shirt unbuttoned and shoved it down his arms before turning to the Killian who hadn't stopped his ministrations of her breasts. They started kissing as she unbuttoned his shirt as well. She could feel the real Killian behind her, pulling down her jeans. Killian clone grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head quickly, not wanting their lips to have to break. She was left in her soaked panties and the lacy black bra.   
"Bloody hell, you're so gorgeous." Her body was being touched by two hands and two hooks, and suddenly she couldn't remember which one was which.   
"Come to the bed, Emma." She stumbled to the bed and laid down as the Killians unclothed. They got naked, and she could see both of their cocks standing proudly erect. She suddenly wanted to feel the velvety smoothness in her hands. She sat up and grabbed the nearest one. An animal-like groan tore from Killian's throat as her tongue reached out to lick a stripe from the head to the hilt. She felt the bed dip behind her, and suddenly her clit was being rubbed and flicked by a skilled hand. She moaned around his cock and he groaned from the vibrations. He started thrusting into her mouth as two fingers entered her dripping cunt. She gasped but took a deep breath and opened her throat for his cock to go deeper. She sucked and licked as he let out a string of curses. He quickly pulled back with his panting breaths.  
"I want to come inside you, darling." A hand and hook wrapped around her waist and pulled her flat against the bed. The fingers continued mercilessly, thrusting into her and making her rock against him with panting moans. A mouth latched onto her nipple and she cried out, her orgasm coming unexpectedly. White spots blurred her vision as her orgasm was drawn out. She was given no time to rest before two mouths latched onto her breasts and she moaned loudly, feeling wetness pool yet again.   
"Fuck, you're dripping. You're bloody insatiable, Swan." She could only reply with a moan as her hips bucked up to try and get friction.   
"Tell us what you want, Emma." She was panting and moaning, but managed to get out what she wanted.  
"Both of you- at once." She had never had anal sex officially, but Killian was always toying with her ass and she loved it. She heard the groans of them both as a mouth crushed against hers. She could taste herself on his lips, but it turned her on even more. She was flipped over then, Killian beneath her as she straddled him. His rock hard cock pressed against her stomach, making her let out a long groan. She grinded against him as she felt fingers in her dripping folds. They took some of the wetness and spread it backwards, running it gently over her puckered hole. Killian and her had butt plugs before, he knew she thoroughly enjoyed her ass being played with, but Killian was bigger than any plug and it was going to be a tight fit with them both inside of her. A finger slid inside of her ass and she gasped, feeling full already.   
"Relax, love. We've got you." She panted and they all stayed perfectly still until she began to slowly grind against the Killian beneath her. The finger in her ass started thrusting and she could feel another orgasm was close. The pressure was building but when another finger slipped inside her ass, she cried out again and felt herself shaking with yet another orgasm. She collapsed onto Killian beneath her and tried to catch her breath, the fingers in her ass slowly scissoring to try and open her up more.  
"Are you ready, Emma?" She had no words so she just nodded. She was so wet that lube was not needed, the Killian behind her just coated himself in her juices. As she was preparing for him entering her ass, a cock slid into her cunt quickly and she shouted out. He was so big and felt so good inside her. He stilled for a moment, trying to gain control before slowly pulling out and thrusting in again. The tip of Killian's cock pushed into her ass slowly, waiting for her reaction to fully sheath himself inside her. She gasped, knowing it was going to be full but remembering that she had to relax or it would hurt. They both stilled, and she slowly pushed back, putting more of him inside her. They both groaned.  
"So fucking tight and hot, fuck you feel so good." She moaned as he pushed in all the way. She cried out as tears pricked her eyes. Having them both inside her was heaven, she felt full to the max.  
"Move. Please." They pulled out and thrust back in and her hands flew to the headboard to grasp for leverage. She gasped and moaned, loving the feeling.  
"Fuck. I'm close." They soon fell into a speechless rhythm with only grunts and moans to be heard. Someone's fingers landed on Emma's clit and she knew she was close. Her walls started to clench and the Killian beneath her cried out, spilling his seed into her. That triggered her release which only clenched them both more. Her arms turned to jelly as she fell onto of him. Killian behind her cried out and spurted into her as well, grunting with a few more thrusts before going still inside her. They were all panting with a sheer layer of sweat covering their skin.   
"That was..."   
"Fucking amazing." Emma finished the sentence as she could feel herself fading. They pulled out of her and she whimpered, feeling utterly empty without them to fill her up. She rolled off of Killian and onto the other side of the bed as one of them stood up and walked to the bathroom to get a washcloth. She felt the cool washcloth washing away all of her arousal around her thighs as she got under the covers and snuggled up next to one of the Killians. Soon after that, a body pressed into her back and he put his arms around her waist, spooning her. She was sandwiched by the man she loved most and she was utterly satiated from their rounds. Her sleep came easily with a small smile on her face, so content with her fantasy being fulfilled.


End file.
